The Blue Goddess
by strawberryMIKO
Summary: SEE AUTHOR'S NOTE - THIRD CHAPTER.
1. Turn back the tides

**Request from Gale of the Heavens.  This fanfic is dedicated to her! Enjoy!**

**Summary: **After being thrown down into the well, Kagome finds herself stuck in ancient Egypt. Now she must survive in this strange world where males are the more dominate species. Not only did she travel back in time and possibly screw the timeline up, but she's somehow caught the eye of a certain pharaoh. "Stupid, mean-looking-pharaoh-with-gravity-defying hair….." **Atem/Kagome/Seto** **Kagome-centric**

Oh yeah, let's pretend everyone can speak English and is speaking English, kay?

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 – Turn back the tides<strong>

Kagome's mouth parted, sweat dripping down from the side of her head as her eyes were half-lidded. She stood near the edge of a large lake, her body being turned to the side as she held within her hands a bow and arrow. Letting out a small sigh, Kagome closed her eyes, mouth closing as she brought-forth her miko powers, pouring in into the tip of her arrow. _Kami end this now._

"Hit the mark!"

Bright cobalt eyes pulled open swiftly as she shot forth the arrow, the reverberating of the bow string sounding off in her ears. The arrow sped across the water, parting the liquid as its fierce-ness ripped the area around it.

"Insolent wench!"

With the blink an eye, the arrow pierced through the heart of Naraku, a bright blinding blue light purifying his body into nothing. His long out-stretched tentacles sizzled away until his whole body was engulfed into the pure energy.

The last thing Kagome saw before darkness took her was the roaring cry of Naraku as he withered away.

Then her vision went black and her body fell onto the soft grass near the lake.

* * *

><p>No one really knows what the future may bring. No one knows who they will meet or who they will be with for the rest of their lives. Of course we may like to make predictions and such, as things as those are so much fun.<p>

But we can we never fully know our future.

No matter how much we would want to, there's nothing we can do to change our future once it's set. But….what about the past? Can we change the past to our liking?

Of course we can. But by doing so, we'd be changing the past future, and the great Kami-sama will not have such a thing.

Or will he? ( **A/N:** don't patronize me about kami being a man or woman. If you got a problem, don't read my fanfic )

Kagome Higurashi was never an ordinary girl. From the moment she landed in the Sengoku jidai, she has changed the path of many people's lives, altering the course of time.

Being the reincarnation of Kikyou, her fellow miko, to her fateful meeting with Inuyasha, the inuhanyou. He was a person she came to love so utterly deeply that she had come to the conclusion that she would always love him, no matter what; even if he went ahead and chose Kikyou over her. Kagome knew the vying love they had for each other. And she could never compete with something strong as that.

But she still chose to be by Inuyasha's side and fight for him. She was his shield while he was her sword.

Though some say that while love is strong, true love is unbreakable.

* * *

><p><em>True…love?...<em>Dull blue eyes fluttered open as Kagome's mind slowly started to reach consciousness. She kept her orbs half-lidded, as her sight was a bit blurry and her head still in a daze. _W-wha?_ Her head was throbbing, like someone had just dropped a sack of potatoes on her and left it there.

"W-whos?..." Kagome's voice came out as a croak, her orbs opening and closing as her mouth felt dry and unused. She struggled to move her limps as her body seemed to be laying onto something soft yet pokey. But just when she had managed to bend a single leg and attempt to sit up, a soft wrinkled hand shot out from her right and pushed her back down onto the bedding.

Azure pools looked over to who the hand belonged to, and through her still hazy eyes Kagome recognized a black patch over one eye. White old hair was slicked back and tied behind into a low ponytail as a familiar miko grab had brought the attention to only one person.

"K-kae-ede…." She croaked out again, her head turning back to stare up at the dark straw ceiling above.

"Ye need to rest child before your wounds open again."

Old Kaede stood up from her kneeling spot next to Kagome and walked over to a small lit fire where a black pot was hovering over. She took the wooden spoon that had been placed inside the pot and began to stir the pot's contents before taking a nearby bowl into her hands and filling it up with the cooking soup.

She knelt again beside Kagome and put a hand under the girls head to help her drink from the bowl.

"Drink slowly child, ye need not rush." The old woman said softly.

As soon as Kagome felt the soup reach her lips, it burned down her throat and immediately sent a shock throughout her body. She tilted her head back a bit, gesturing to Kaede that she didn't want to drink anymore as she proceeded to push herself into a sitting position.

Kaede didn't acknowledge Kagome but placed the bowl down onto a place mat and sat quietly, tucking her legs under her bosom.

"Kaede…." The young miko managed to say through a hoarse voice. "W-where's Inuyasha and the others?"

For a moment, Kaede thought about how she should answer the girl's question. She knew where the others went, but….if the old woman told Kagome where the hanyou went, it might literally break her to hear it. _Sister Kikyou….. _

There was a silence between the two miko's as both were in deep thought. Kaede, still pondering on whether or not to tell Kagome, steeled her face into a stoic expression. She stared blankly at the flaps of the old shack, watching as the wind blew them in and then out. But all it took was one glance at the old woman and Kagome already knew what the answer to her question was. She tore her gaze away from Kaede and hung her head, dark hair pooling over her shoulders and down into her lap.

"…..h-he…went….didn't he?...to her?...ki—" Kagome could not finish her sentence. She felt hot liquid pouring out from her eyes, trailing muddily down her face as she clenched her teeth shut. _Inuyasha…h-how could you?..._

Kaede felt sorry for the girl. Kagome was hurt, both physically and mentally. How many years had it been since she flocked off to the hanyou, crying her heart out to him that she loved him so deeply.

Always, always it was **her**. The **other** miko. The **better** miko.

Why couldn't he have chosen her for once? Why didn't he go after her when she ran from his sight? Why? Why? Why?

Kagome's tears fell rapidly now as she gripped her chest and sobbed into the palms of her hands. The pain she felt in her chest was unbearable. It was like someone was squeezing her heart so tight and wouldn't stop.

No matter how much she wanted it to.

"Ye cry all ye want Kagome…"

As soon as the words left Kaede's mouth, Kagome had flung her aching body at the old woman, wrapping her arms around the elder miko and screaming her heart out for the entire village to hear. Kaede kindly did the same, a sigh escaping her lips as she petted the girls long black hair and tried to console her. It would be a long night for the both of them. But they both knew one thing:

The heart wants what it cannot get.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you want to go Kagome? You know you could always stay here with us."<p>

"Yes Lady Kagome, are you quite sure you do not wish to stay? I'm sure _I'll_ enjoy your company mor—"

"Lecherous monk!"

Kagome sigh sadly as she managed a soft grin towards her two friends, Sango and Miroku. She would miss them oh so much.

It had been nearly a month since they had all defeated Naraku, and now she was finally headed home, for good. And while it was a successful battle with the jewel all completed and the bastard hanyou killed, the young miko lost a part of her that day.

"I'm sure Sango, I want to see my family again, they're probably waiting for me right now. "

The miko was still so sad, even with the bright smile on her face. Despite her attempts to hide her true feelings, her two friends could see through her façade easily. But they would not say anything; it would only hurt the young girl even more.

Sango sighed as she struggled to fight back the tears that were forming at the brim of her eyes. She had promised herself she would not cry. _Too late for that now._

"Oh Kagome, I'll really miss you! Promise you won't forget me, okay?" The tajiya couldn't help herself as she threw her arms around her friend and let out her kept-back tears.

"Of course I won't Sango! I won't forget either of you or anyone here for that matter!" Kagome wiped a lone tear that had managed to escape her eye and broke from the tight embrace she was in with Sango.

"We will miss you Kagome, as will Shippou. It is too bad he could not be here to see you off, I'm sure he would of begged you to stay." Miroku crinkled his eyes as a smile broke across his face, but that was soon gone when he felt Sango hit him over the head again.

"Stupid houshi…..don't mention his name! Kagome's still here!" Sango shot a glare down to Miroku –who was holding the top of his head and crying fake tears. She quickly looked over to Kagome and tried to smile sympathetically, despite what had just been said.

"It's alright Sango, I'm okay now. Even though Shippou is gone, I'll always have a piece of him with me. "

Kagome reached into her pocket and pulled out a tattered old piece of material. It was shaped like a square as its edges looked burned and singed. The color of it was a murky sea green with some sort of faded design on it.

For a second, Kagome could only stare at the material as she smiled fondly, images of her kit appearing in her head. His bright smiles had always brought joy to her face and made her feel a bit whole. While the lost had impacted her greatly, Kagome was over it now. She would not weep over him. Instead, she would hold him near her heart and always remember the good times she had with him.

"Right well, no more tears. I'm going now, so you two take of each other okay? And I promise I'll keep the jewel safe. "Kagome inwardly shook all of her thoughts and shoved the material into her shorts pocket as she walked near the lip of the well.

"Wait Kagome! Before you go, please take this…." Before Kagome climbed onto the wells edge, Sango halted her and took off her Hiraikotsu. She held her weapon in her hands for a moment, looking down at it before looking up at a very shocked Kagome.

"S-sango, but that was your fathers! I can't take this, it's too much!" Kagome turned around and tried to shake the feeling of shock running through her veins. How could she take her friend's most precious weapon? It meant the world to the tajiya, and yet the woman was giving it to her. But that's just it, Kagome couldn't take such a thing.

But Sango wouldn't have any of that.

"Nonsense. I want you to have it. I made a promise to Kohaku…." The tajiya paused as she bit down on her lower lip, her eyes trailing from her weapon to Kagome. "I promised him that after Naraku is killed, I'd rebuild our village and live peacefully. No more fighting. "Sango put on a determined face while she handed Kagome her old weapon. She would have no regrets about her decision. None.

Kagome was a bit scared to take Hiraikotsu from Sango's hands. After all, it was the tajiya's most prized weapon. The thing belonged to her father, but when he died it passed onto Sango. It should have gone to Sango's first child but after hearing her statement, it was clear that the woman wasn't planning on living a life of violence any longer.

So reluctantly, Kagome took the weapon into her hands. It was a bit big, but Kagome had learned to wield it thanks to Sango's teachings a year ago.

Looking up, Kagome slung the weapon behind her, the strap pressing across her breasts and flat stomach as she looked over at her two friends with a smile.

"I promise I'll take good care of it, I'm sure my jii-san will be happy to place it in our shrine. "

"Take care Lady Kagome."

"Don't forget us Kagome, because we'll never forget you."

Giving them both a hug, Kagome waved at Sango and Miroku and jumped into the well for the very last time.

Or so she thought…..

As she began to fall, an array colors of pink and blue surrounded her, shining brightly as her black hair flew upward with her arms hanging above her head. Her eyes were looking down, expecting to see ground soon but were meant with something…..soft.

Kagome landed softly onto what seemed to be sand. Her blue orbs widen in surprise at the soft landing as one of her feet began to sink into the yellow sand. She fell onto one knee but her eyes looked up and searched around her frantically.

"What the?..." Her heart was pounding in her chest rapidly as she steadily pulled herself up from the soft sand. "Damn it! Where am I?..."

Azure eyes turned to look around in all directions as her mind fought for a reasonable answer. But she could not come up with anything! There was sand…..and lots of it.

"This can't be happening to me….not now….."

The miko was getting a bit annoyed by now as she closed her eyes in frustration and shook her head tiredly. Despite her attempts to calmly figure out where she was, the heat of the sun above seemed to be making her stress go sky high.

The last thing Kagome needed was to be dumped into another time, especially a new land. But from all the sand she was seeing around her, she could only think that she was probably _far_ from Japan.

_Oh yeah, this is just great….I have no idea where I am or what the hell happened!_ She stood there for a while, standing on a sand dune with her eyes closed and her head tilted back. Kagome was trying so hard to clear her mind and not think about how messed up it is that she got stranded in the middle of nowhere during _summer_ time. _At least I hope it's summer time and this desert isn't always this hot…._At that thought, Kagome shot her eyes open and snapped her fingers in realization.

"Oh my kami! Why didn't I think of that sooner? Sand. Desert. Hot sun. I'M IN FREAKING EGYPT!" The miko clapped her hands in triumph at figuring out where she was, but her yelps of glee soon died out when realization _really _hit.

Her face deflated and her arms drooped down.

It hit her like a ton of bricks.

Biting her lower lip, Kagome pulled at her hair and refrained from letting out a loud yell. The last thing she wanted to do was yell like a maniac in the middle of the freaking desert. But after a bit of thinking, Kagome thought it probably wouldn't matter if someone saw her yelling to the sky like some crazy person, because she was obviously **alone**.

"Juuuusstt great. And here I thought I was finally going to get a decent bath. But nooooo, instead I get dropped into Egypt! And I don't even know what year it is!" With a huff, Kagome gripped the strap of her yellow messenger bag that was slung at her side and angrily stomped off in a random direction.

**Ten minutes later…**

"Doesn't this desert _ever_ end!..."

Kagome continued to trudge along through the hot desert, her feet dragging against the burning sand under her.

She was dying.

It had only been a few minutes, from the time on her watch, and already the dark-haired beauty was dying from heat exhaustion. Sure she had stopped once in a while to drink some water she had left in her bag, but she only had one more bottle left till she ran out. And with how long the desert seemed to be, the miko had a feeling she'd need every last drop of water she had to left.

_Kamiiii! Isn't there a single city or village near here? Maybe an oasis? Or even a small tree? Anything!_ Adjusting the strap of her Hiraikotsu, Kagome hung her head again before opening and closing her eyes. The heat from the sun and sand was just too much for her. And no matter how many times she tried to keep herself from fainting, her eyes would make that hard for her by closing. Then she'd have to slap herself hard in order to stop her body from shutting down and going unconscious.

"Get it together Kagome! You've suffered worse than this!" Stopping for a moment, Kagome had to slap her cheeks and clear her mind. She kept falling asleep. It was like her eyes were telling her 'just fucking go to sleep already!'. But no matter how hot or tired her body was, the girl would not give up.

She nodded to herself at her sudden determination while curling her fingers into a small fist. With what little strength she had left in her, the miko continued to walk off in whatever direction she had decided.

It wasn't until five minutes later that she heard…screaming?

Kagome raised a black brow at that, her feet halting in their steps to hear for the scream again. When she could hear none, she shook her head and just thought she was probably hearing things. _Yeah I'm finally going crazy now. _But then she heard it again. "Okay now I really must be going crazy…." Then another two screams sounded into the air.

Letting her eyes unconsciously drift up to the sky, Kagome noticed clouds of black smoke trailing up into the sky. On the horizon, her sharp pools could make out the makings of a small village.

"Finally!" She let a smile appear upon her lips for a moment before breaking out into a fast sprint towards the village. But as the miko got closer, her feet stopped in its tracks as her eyes reveled in the sight of a burning building_. Oh kami, this looks bad._

Immediately Kagome was back into a run towards the burning building, her heart thumping in her chest as her eyes were trained on the blazing fire.

As she entered the village, people were screaming and crying, running around in a hurried mess as they fought to get rid of the fire that was burning through the bricks and hard walls of the building. Kagome kept getting pushed around, no one bothering to notice the strange pale-faced girl with long black hair.

Turning her attention to the situation at hand, Kagome shoved her way through the crowd that had formed near the burning building and managed to get to the front. Her eyes looked up towards one of the windows where she could see a small boy with dark skin and brown hair, crying his eyes out to his mother who was just meters in front of Kagome.

"Raheem! Oh gods, please save my son!"

Kagome could see how scared and fearful the mother was. She could practically feel the sorrow that was radiating from both the mother and son. It was obvious to her that if she didn't do something, the woman kneeling in front of her would lose a piece of her soul. _Over my dead body._

So, she pulled her messenger bag off of her shoulder and let it fall to the ground beside her. The people around her fell back as she did so, their eyes immediately falling onto the stranger that was Kagome. Some hadn't even noticed she was even there, since their attention was focused onto the burning building and the trapped boy in it. But as they continued to search through their brains as to who Kagome was the miko squatted down with her heels bending up slightly and pushed off the ground hard. Her body moved swiftly up the building, zigzagging from one spot on the building to another until she came onto the window the boy was at.

Kagome let her feet touch the edge of the stoned window as her bright round orbs looked down at the boy who stumbled back, a look of shock upon his features.

"Hurry! Come here!" The miko spared the boys shocked face no mind as she outstretched her hand to him, fingers curling out, beckoning the small boy to come hitter.

He seemed scared though, because he began shaking and stepping back until his hand met the air. The boy screamed out loud as he fell back, a chuck of the flooring gone.

Kagome jumped out towards the boy as he fell, her hands managing to grip the edge of his shirt to pull him close to her body. She twisted herself during the fall and before they landed Kagome's one free hand shot out to the closest thing near her for her to flip off from.

Too bad the closest thing was a burning piece of furniture. Squeezing her eyes shut, Kagome's hand was met with burning fire. She bit down on her bottom lip to keep herself from screaming and pushed off from the furniture, flipping over and landing onto a dry spot in the middle of the fire.

In her arms, the boy was gripping her purple tank top like it was his only life line. She could barely hear his muffled cries from the crackle and snaps of the blaze all around them.

_Okay so, step one: get the boy. Complete. Step two: get out of the burning building before we die. Still working on it._ Inwardly swearing to herself, Kagome had started to search around her for the nearest exit. But there was too much rubble and fire everywhere that she could barely even see anything. They were trapped_. Shit, this is just great. Great plan Kagome, first village you see and you immediately rush into danger._

And before Kagome had time to think of a way to escape her grueling fate, the roof above her came tumbling down.

On instinct, the girl curled her body around the small crying boy, clenching her eyes shut as she brought all her miko chi powers around her like a barrier, waiting impatiently for the impact to come.

_Please kami…._

Then it came down, a large explosion erupting from the sudden impact.

* * *

><p>Outside, the crowd of people were chatting wildly about the mysterious woman who suddenly jumped into the fire-filled building to save the boy. Whisperings of how she "moved like a wild-cat" to "her strange sickly skin" spread amongst the citizens of the small village.<p>

They were waiting patiently for the enigma girl to come out. Some wondering if she would even make it out and others silently praying to the gods that she would indeed come out alive.

Then suddenly, the whole building collapsed, a large burst of smoke and fire blasting into the air. People who were near moved back in reaction, none wanting to get close before they burn and die as well.

"Noooooooo! Raheem!"

There were gasps and shouts of crying amongst the huddled crowd of villagers as they finally realized that both the girl and young boy were probably gone.

The mother of the boy, Raheem, hunched over in a mess. She cried her eyes out with her face in her hands, tears spilling onto the sandy dirt with her hair falling out of its messy bun on top her head.

The villagers hung their head in sadness as some began to pray while others just shook their head and began walking off.

"Wait! Look! "

A male voice shot out from the dispersing crowd, his finger pointed into the dissipated smoke of fire and dust. People momentarily stopped and watched in awe as the mysterious black-haired woman stood from her huddled place in the middle of the building. Her long cascading black hair bellowing out behind her as she held the small tanned boy in her arms.

"…she lives..."

Kagome stepped forward and made her way out of mess of rubble she was in. But as she moved towards them, the villagers could see a transparent blue orb around her and the boy. Small rocks and broken pieces of furniture singed and sizzled away as she continued her slow walk.

"Raheem!"

Coming upon the kneeling mother, Kagome slowly placed the boy in front of her into the woman's arms.

"Raheem! Wake yourself! Oh Raheem!" With her child cradled within her arms, the mother of Raheem frantically searched her sons face for any life. She shook him and shook him, her attempts at waking him from whatever slumber he may have gone in.

"He's got not life within him!"

Kagome, almost drained of her energy from using her miko chi powers, placed a hand onto the unconscious boy's forehead. She closed her eyes then, allowing whatever power she still held within her body to possibly heal the child she had subconsciously saved.

Around her, the villager's eyes widen like saucers. Kagome's entire body was encased within a soft blue light. They were stunned, shocked, bewildered.

It was like she was some type of goddess.

A second later and the blue light was gone. Kagome let her hand fall from the boy's forehead, allowing the face of her hand to hit the ground heavily.

The last thing Kagome saw before she completely blacked out (again) was the happy face of the boy's mother and shouts of glee from the villagers around her.

Then she went unconscious. Sleep coming to her eyes.

* * *

><p>Yeah, yeah I know no atem or seto in this chapter. TT_TT DON'T KILL ME! Also! I know a lot of you may be sad that I killed shippou off. DON'T KILL ME! AGAIN! Kagome had to go through some sort of grief and hardship before she got dumped into ancient Egypt. And before you guys start asking me, "how can kagome speak Egyptian?", let's just pretend they can all speak English. Annnnnddd before you guys go and tell me, "why did she faint? She's a miko!". Well, you guys try walking through a desert with little to no water or food and then throw yourself into a freaking burning building and expect to POSSIBLY stay conscious afterwards.<p>

Realism people. Realism.

**Atem will make an appearance in the next chapter ~ so read and review!**


	2. Stuck in a strange land

**I want to thank these people for reviewing:** Cosmic-lover, Phantom, SilverMidnightKitten, kagome midnight fox, animemangalover13, (blank username), Serenity digo19 (lol), Martyna, TheVampyricAssassin, fanficlover16, Nyxtolouloudo (well, I didn't exactly explain why she could speak English, but you figured it out so alright!), lovelyanimeangel, lady sesshomaru-sama, HaruhiandHikaru, Arillea-san, starlight luna (all will be explained in due time), Aryabloodlust (here is your update!)

**Also, I'm putting my story:** A strangled hope on HOLD, I can't think of anything for that story. So for the time being, I'll be focusing on this story and In the dogs den.

Now here is your update! (sorry it's so short, I just wanted to update with the next chapter before my creative juices leave)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 – Stuck in a strange land<strong>

There was calm amongst the sands of Egypt, the sun brightly gleaming within the clear blue sky. It seemed to be close to noon now, but the sun was still far from setting.

The sands of the desert were smoldering hot, steam practically radiating from the yellow grains. People were laying out haphazardly, some under large leaves while others took shelter inside their homes. It seemed awfully hot for a normal day in Egypt. A bit too hot if one looked into it further. The air was stale and dry and water seemed to be a great need at the moment for even the youngest of children.

But located within the royal palace, standing calmly by the highest balcony, was Pharaoh Atem. His dark maroon colored hair with streaks of blonde stood out vividly against the beige and khaki walls of concrete surrounding him.

He was clothed in a medium-length white robe with only gold straps connecting across his shoulders and a pair of matching sandals. Along his right arm was a long gold-plated armband, reaching from his wrist to the middle of his forearm. Upon his forehead he bore a golden hard-plated millennium eye that hugged his skin tightly and was tucked neatly into his hair.

As he stood unmoving on the balcony, his bright T-shaped earrings swung from side to side while his facial expression was stoic.

Atem was looking at his Kingdom, his eyes straying from the busy markets towards the main entrance to the small group of children playing inside a small fountain. A sort of conflicting emotion of worry and sadness could be seen through his flecks of dark violet though, while his body kept seemingly still. Despite the humid weather, and obliviousness of his people, the young man was deep in thought.

Today marked the eighth day of the second season of Amsheer (February, see authors note on bottom for more info). While some would worry about harvest season coming around the corner, Atem was busy worrying about his people's safety; and also the security of his Kingdom.

Most of his thoughts were about the attacks taking place near Kul Elna, a small village just east of the royal city. There had been reporting's of a group of thieves who would flee from Kul Elna and ravage the nearer villages; taking all their food and water and killing off all the people that lived there. Many had not survived the attacks from the thieves, as they were said to be quite strong and had a very intelligent leader.

At first, Atem had left the problem to his advisor and protector, Mahad. It seemed like a simple problem that could be solved without need of his assistance, since he had a certain thief to worry about. The young Pharaoh did not want to seem uncaring, he was very much worried about all his people's safety, whether they be royalty or not.

But recently, he'd been getting threats from Bakura and assassinating attempts on his very life. And all this just made him think about the slim chance that Bakura might be the one leading the attacks on the villages. After sending a few of his trusted guards to look into the problem, he found that his theory might very well be right. The man himself would have left the palace to investigate, but he can hardly leave the palace for fear that he'd get ambushed and then killed.

Atem closed his tired eyes at the amount of stress that was building upon his shoulders; he could hardly take it anymore. It felt like someone was pouring cement onto his shoulders, waiting till he would fall and be buried alive. All he wanted, no needed, was some time of peace. Maybe even a few hours of sleep.

But being the ruler of Egypt, the young pharaoh did not have that type of luxury. He cared for his people, and he would not rest till the problem of Bakura was put to sleep.

For good.

With that small thought in his brain, Atem opened his eyes once again and turned around towards his room just as his door opened. Stepping into the room was Mahad, in his usual garbs, gold accessories and millennium necklace all shining brightly in what little light was let through the white curtains of the room.

Walking toward his pharaoh, Mahad kneeled respectfully and stood to speak. "My Pharaoh, I have gotten word from one of our spies in Kul Elna that the thieves will be planning a sneak attack on the village of Kula, which is one of the last villages till the check point near Thebes. "

"Is this true?" Atem was slightly shocked by the sudden news he had heard. Not only were the thieves planning another attack on a small village, but it seemed as if they were somehow making their way closer to the royal city. _It has to be the work of Bakura, only he would be foolish enough to do something of this making. _

"Yes, my pharaoh, it is. Do you wish for me to send out the medjai? They are at the post in Thebes and will be able to get to Kula before nightfall. " Mahad stood standing by the entrance to the balcony as his eyes were solely focused on the multi-colored haired Pharaoh.

Atem shook his head and sighed openly, turning his back on Mahad and walking back to the railing of the balcony. He placed the palms of his hands onto the rough stone, his head hanging and his eyes closing. He tried clearing his head in order to not get riled up or more stressed from the news of the thieves.

As he relaxed his tensed shoulders and finally thought over what had been said to him, Atem straightened himself up, but still kept his hands onto the railing.

"We shall transport to the check point near Thebes and I will ride out to Kula myself. You will gather what little soldiers we have and head out after me. I fear that these group of thieves are being led by Bakura….I do not wish to allow him further endeavor beyond Thebes," Atem paused right then to turn towards Mahad before continuing. "And while I do not wish to leave my people unprotected, I feel as if I must end Bakura while we have the chance. "

Mahad didn't show much emotion to Atem, but it was clear in his eyes that he was worried about his Pharaoh, his friend. While the elder man had been serving under his new Pharaoh for over five years now, no matter how old Atem got, Mahad could always tell what the man was thinking or going to say. Just the look in his friend's eyes was enough to show him that the young man standing only meters in front of him was dreadfully tired. But he didn't acknowledge such things, as both men knew that the more important problem at hand was a certain thief.

"As you wish, Pharaoh. " The guardian simply bowed his head at Atem's words and stepped to the side to let the younger male walk through and towards a table wear a bunch of golden armlets and armor was sitting.

"We shall leave immediately Mahad. Go alert Isis and Seto of my absence and tell them to double the guards at the main gate. If anything shall happen, Seto is to be in charge. "

"I shall tell them so right away."

Bowing his head once more, Mahad walked out of Atem's chambers and went in search of Isis and Priest Seto.

Atem spared no glance at the door of his bedroom as it clamped shut. He put his gold neck-piece on and placed the millennium puzzle around his neck as the finishing touch. With a long cape draping his shoulders and flaring out behind him, Atem was ready. He momentarily glanced once more out at the blue sky and down to what little buildings his position would allow him to see before slipping a sword into the belt around his waist.

_I will always protect my Kingdom._

* * *

><p>"Raheem! Don't do that! Your mother told us not to bother her!"<p>

"Oh come on now, mama's not gonna do anything to us if she doesn't find out. I just want look at that pretty thing around her neck; I saw it glow when Tristan picked her up."

"B-but Hannah wouldn't want you waking her! She said the lady put her life into you and that now she's just sleeping to recover. What happens if you wake her and she becomes mad?"

"Oh you're a worry-wart Mimi; I just wanna see the pretty jewel and then we can leave her alo-"

Kagome groaned as the sound of talking rung into her ears. Her eyes were still closed, but she had been semi-conscious for a little while now. Though while her mind continued to drift from consciousness to unconsciousness, she began hearing whispers around her. It soon escalated to small shouts of two people arguing. And as her mind was still a bit hazy and blank, she could tell the two voices belonged to two kids. But she still couldn't even define if she was awake, attempting to awake, or still dreaming. Heck, she didn't even know what was going on. Sometimes, the miko wondered why her body acted the way it does every time she knocked out.

_Kami my head hurts._ As she brought a pale hand up to the side of her face, rubbing her temple softly, her eye-lashes flickered open slowly to take in the sight of two wide-eye children.

"Huh?..." Kagome blinked a few times as she tried sitting up, her fingers soothing circles into her temple.

The two children merely gasped both stumbling back together as their mouths were wide open at the sudden movement of the lady.

"Oh Kami my head….I swear it's like someone hit me with a volleyball or something…." The young miko stopped rubbing her temples and instead shook her head a few times to rid her slightly burly vision and headache. She heard two gasps coming from across the room and blinked her cobalt blue eyes at the two children huddled together in the corner of the room she was in.

"Um…." She started, a confused expression appearing on her face before she quickly turned it into a soft smile. "Who…are you two? Do you know what hap—" But before she could finish her own sentence, a flood of past images appeared in her mind like movie credits.

The well dropping her into ancient Egypt. Walking through the hot desert. The burning building. Her going into the building and saving the boy. And then she fainted while trying to heal the said boy.

_Ah crap, I can't believe I fainted….again. This is the second time this month._ Shaking her head a little, Kagome pressed a hand to her forehead before she brought her attention back to the two wide-eye children still staring at her.

She stood up slowly, careful to not move too fast before the two children go running off screaming that she's some crazy lady. The last thing she needed was to have a whole village running after her with crosses and holy water while shouting to her, 'BE GONE EVIL DEMON, BE GONE!'. The miko knew that she was probably strange-looking to people in Egypt. She didn't know what year it currently was, but after going through her memories a bit, she had the odd feeling that she wasn't in the modern era.

_Oh great, I'm probably in Ancient Egypt. How much worse can this day get!_ "U-um, please don't be frightened, my name is Kagome, I just want to know who you two are. Can you tell me your names?" Kagome was still approaching the two slightly frightened children, who had backed themselves up into a corner and slid down till they were practically curling into each other.

Seeing how scared they looked, Kagome had to suppress the urge to groan; it was like they thought she was gonna hurt them –which, she didn't plan on doing.

"Look, I promise I won't hurt either of you. So come here, please? Or at least tell me your names since I told you mine." Kagome knelt down in front of the two children, caution lining every movement she did as she smiled lightly.

The children were still a bit reluctant to even speak or move at the moment, but the boy was the first to reply to Kagome.

"M-my name is Raheem…..t-this is Mimi, my friend…." Kagomes eyes looked over to the boy that had introduced himself as Raheem.

He was small, a bit lanky from malnourishment and had a few visible scars going along his sleeveless arms. His skin was dark, really dark. Probably five shades darker than the miko herself. He had short black cropped hair that seemed to be covered by a tattered brown rag. But what caught her eyes the most were his dark blue eyes. They were wide with wonder and curiosity.

_Hm. He actually looks like Shippou now that I think about it…._Kagome inwardly frowned at her sudden thoughts, but her smile never faltered from its soft expression. She shook that odd feeling of familiarity and made to answer the boy. She would ponder on that train of thought later, when she wasn't stuck in a strange time.

"Well, it's nice to meet you Raheem –hey wait, are you that boy who was in the burning building?" Kagome's eyes looked over the boy like a microscope, examining him for any burns.

Raheem seemed to still be a bit nervous as he felt Kagome's eyes on him. For a second, he just wanted to go and hide under his bed. But then again, the woman in front of him was…..strange. She had such pale skin for a woman, and one of the blackest shades of hair he's ever seen. And there were no cuts or scars on her body or face. Before he thought the lady was just some royal who probably got lost. But after learning from his mom and friend about the pale-face lady had saved his life by putting her soul in him, Raheem was almost convinced she was a goddess.

Mimi on the other hand, seemed a bit skeptical by the words she spoke next. "A-are you really a-a g-g-goddess ? L-lady H-hannah s-says t-that you are…."

Raheem, almost forgetting that Kagome was staring at the two, tore from the woman's gaze and went to whisper something in response to his childhood friend. "Of course she is Mimi! She has to be! She's got blue eyes and sickly skin! I bet she fainted because she can't be in the sun too long. I bet the Guardian Ra cursed her…."

_Huh? So now I'm a freaking goddess? And what's wrong with my skin? I've gotten a nice tan thanks to the Sengoku jidai. It's not my fault I'm full Japanese._ Kagome was a bit shocked by the question 'Mimi' had asked her (or rather stated). Never in her whole teenage life had the girl ever been asked if she was a goddess. _First reincarnation, then miko, and now goddess. Why do these things only happen to me…._But as her thoughts wandered around in her head in a jumbled mess, she finally found herself questioning just how she was able to converse with the kids. Or even speak Egyptian. _I know I never learned it in school. _

But before the miko could think on it more, the door to the room swung open reveling a tall man with fair skin. He seemed to be unnaturally tall, like around six feet or so as he had to duck his head as he entered the room. His hair seemed to be in a sort faux hair style. It was spiked forward, reminding Kagome of an arrow (I don't know how to explain Tristan's hair style…it's hard…) of some sort. And his clothing consisted of a pair of short robes that were sleeveless and some simple brown sandals.

"Raheem! Mimi! Go outside before I tell Hannah on you two!" The man shot a glare in the two children's direction as soon as he spotted them in the corner of his eye, his body turned towards them as his finger pointed out the door.

Raheem and Mimi didn't have to be told twice to go out; they just fled like a bunch of flies. With their heads ducked low and eyes glued to the ground, both kids rushed out of Kagome's way before another word could be said.

When they were out, the miko stood as the fair-skinned man turned her way and shot her a bright smile. "I'm really sorry about them, I'm Tristan."

Kagome felt a bit…..small….standing near the man, but she returned his smile nonetheless and bowed her head in respect. "My name is Kagome, and it's really okay. I was just trying to find out where I was actually. "Her smile faded into a sheepish grin as she rubbed the back of her neck awkwardly.

"Well you're in Kula of course. It's just near Kul Elna." Tristan had to frown at the girl, she was strange. Who wouldn't know what village they were in? But it quickly disappeared as he remembered what he was supposed to do here in the first place. "Oh yeah, Hannah wanted me to come get you and see if you wanted some supper. She also wanted to thank you for saving Raheem. And actually….." Tristan seemed to avert his gaze as he paused, feeling Kagome's eyes on him as he tried to spit out what he trying to say but wasn't succeeding. ", the whole village would like to thank you by throwing you a big feast tonight. It's sort of our way of thanking you."

For once Kagome was speechless. She had only gotten out a sentence and now she was being loaded with this? _Jezz, a girl jumps into a burning building to save a kid and already the whole town is throwing a party for me. Maybe I should do this more often._ "U-um….that's really kind of you all but…that's not really necessary. All I did was save the kid, that's all. I'm sure anyone else would have done the same." _Or maybe I shouldn't and just leave now while I have chance._

Too bad for Kagome that Tristan wasn't planning on such a response from her.

"We won't take no for an answer, you must let us show our gratitude. Come, I'll take you to Hannah, she has something she wants to give you."

Before Kagome could protest, Tristan grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the door.

_What the hell have I gotten myself into now?_

* * *

><p>Ooooo! Atem has entered the scene and mentions of Bakura have been seen! Is the thief really the one behind the raids? And what about Kagome? What will she do once she gets swept up in the mess? And just what does Hannah have for her?<p>

Okay, some of the things in here aren't gonna be historically correct. I will make up villages name and try to keep everyone and everything the same as it is in Yugioh. I haven't watched the series in YEARS, so give me a break kay?

The action starts in the next following chapters and maybe an appearance from Seto and Bakura. Or maybe I'll finally make Atem and Kagome meet, huh? What do you guys think? n_n

Read and review lovelies!


	3. IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE

Okay, no. This isn't an update. I know. I haven't updated in nearly a year. I would explain myself but...I don't think it really matters. If you really wanna know...take a look at my profile...I'm...yeah...just go look.

I re-read the first two chapters and found out how HORRIBLE my writing was. Oh god, I cringe just looking back on it and remembering how "awesome" I thought I was. Lol. Pffftttt. Yeah, right.

Anyway.

I have re-written the first chapter and have just attempted at re-writing the second chapter. Originally, I wanted to re-write both chapters and then update with a third chapter for you guys, but then I changed my mind. I couldn't keep you guys waiting any longer and it was just sitting in my documents folder. Rotting.

Now, since this story is already in SEVEN communities and favored by a CHOKE LOAD of people, I won't delete this version. Instead, I have **re-posted** the new version of this story.

So, if you all wish to read the revised version of this story, go ahead and click my name and find my newer uploads. Hopefully you all leave a review and tell me how you like it? I already have it posted on AO3. Anyone have an account on there? My username is the same so don't be afraid to shoot me a PM. If not, I'll even send you an invite.

Thank you for all your patience and loyalty, strawberryMIKO.


End file.
